


safe

by AstrologicalGem



Category: Snowpiercer (TV 2020)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Forehead Kisses, Nightmares, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29077155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstrologicalGem/pseuds/AstrologicalGem
Summary: "You're safe now, I'm here."
Relationships: Melanie Cavill/Andre Layton
Kudos: 11





	safe

Layton's still half asleep when he hears Melanie crying, but the sound quickly wakes him up.

"Mel?" He places a hand on her shoulder, tries to stop her shaking. "Mel, it's okay, it's just a dream...come on, baby, it's just a dream..."

Melanie wakes up with a start, jolting awake. Layton moves to hold her tight, and she relaxes within his grasp.

"You're safe now, I'm here..." he mumbles, running his hands through her hair. "You're safe, Mel, that was just a dream...you're home..." 

"Home..." She mumbles into his chest, burying herself into him closer. He holds her for a few more minutes, bringing the blanket up closer to them, covering them both with it. 

"You gonna be okay, Mel?" Andre whispers, keeping his arms around her.

"Mhm...just need you to hold me..." She lets herself relax, her breathing finally steady.

"Try and go back to sleep..." He kisses her forehead, and she sighs softly, curling up. He waits, listens to hear her settle down again and fall asleep. Andre worries-he'd never admit it-, but holding her as she falls asleep again is one of the best things he's ever done. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me @onetrainsnowpiercer


End file.
